videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Mr. J. Bleistift/„Flipping Death“ - Urlaubsvertretung für den Tod
center|670px|link= Wenn der Tod dich buchstäblich eingeholt hat, dich jedoch für seine Ablösung hält, um endlich Urlaub auf dem Mond machen zu können, dann fragt man sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr, was man im Leben alles noch nicht gesehen hat. Der Tod ist definitiv interessanter! Flipping Death ist am 07. August 2018 als Download-Version für PC (Steam), PS4, Switch und Xbox One erschienen. Der Puzzle-Plattformer wurde von dem schwedischen Unternehmen Zoink Games entwickelt und soll außerdem in naher Zukunft auch eine Box-Version erhalten. Wir starten das Abenteuer als lebendige Person namens Penny, die an diesem Tag nicht nur ihren Job verlieren wird. Nachdem sie sich entschieden hat, mit ihrem Freund nach Hause zu fahren, geraten die beiden in einen Unfall und Penny fällt in eine Schlucht. Dort unten landet sie auf einem Stein und stirbt. ENDE. Das Spiel ist vorbei. Moral? Fehlanzeige. Na ja, ein sehr freundlicher Erzähler glaubt uns das zwar weiß machen zu können, doch wir sind schlauer als er. Wir wissen, dass noch mehr dahintersteckt (insbesondere, wenn wir den Trailer gesehen haben, in dem wesentlich mehr Gameplay zu sehen war). So offenbart sich, dass Penny nun auf „der anderen Seite“ angekommen ist, welche sich buchstäblich direkt hinter der eigentlichen Welt befindet. Hier halten sich die Geister der verlorenen Seelen auf, die aus verschiedenen Gründen noch nicht ruhen können. 670px|thumb|center|Das ist Penny. Penny war mal am Leben. Jetzt ist sie Tod. Ende. Penny vertritt den Tod und muss nun die Seelen von ihrem Leid befreien, um sie zu erlösen. Dabei gibt es stets eine Hauptaufgabe zu meistern, für die vorweg mehrere kleinere Aufgaben erfüllt werden müssen. Penny kann sich mithilfe ihrer Sense nicht nur von Plattform zu Plattform teleportieren, sie kann (und muss) auch von lebenden Menschen Besitz ergreifen, um die Rätsel in der Geisterwelt zu lösen. Hier ein Beispiel: Penny muss den Mord einer älteren Dame aufklären, doch zuerst über einen Fluss gelangen. Ein Boot muss her! Der Kapitän, der nun ebenfalls ein Geist ist, möchte dieses aber erst blau eingefärbt haben. Aus diesem Grund lassen wir uns von einem Monster jagen, welches in der echten Welt ein blauer Farbeimer ist, und bringen es zu einer interdimensionalen Hand. Diese wirft die Dose in die echte Welt und wir ergreifen Besitz von dem Zahnarzt, der mit seinem Bohrer die Dose aufbricht. Nun unterbrechen wir eine Hochzeit, um den Bräutigam an der Farbe lecken zu lassen. Diese überträgt die Farbe von seiner Zunge auf das Schiff und wir setzen die Segel, um das Verbrechen aufzuklären. Rückblickend war das alles mehr als voraussehbar, oder nicht? center|670px|thumb|„Schatz, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!“ Penny hat nun also die Gabe, Personen zu kontrollieren. Dafür muss sie aber zunächst Tierwesen einfangen, die sich überall in der Geisterwelt befinden. Für manche Charaktere benötigt sie außerdem ganz besondere Tierwesen, die man nur einfangen kann, wenn man kleine Aufgaben erfüllt, indem man z. B. alle Tierwesen in einer bestimmten Zeit fängt. Ist eine Person erst einmal besetzt, kann Penny ihre Gedanken lesen und mit ihnen kommunizieren. Dadurch kann sie neben lustigen Gesprächen auch hilfreiche Informationen erhalten, um weiter voranzukommen. Im Laufe des Spiels kommen weitere, neue Spielmechaniken dazu, die für ein wenig mehr Abwechslung sorgen. Außerdem kann man Charakterkarten mit Hintergrundinformationen sammeln, wenn man Nebenaufgaben löst. So erfährt man viel mehr über die Lebensgeschichten der Toten und erfährt wieder guten, teilweise schwarzen Humor aus Schweden. Ein bis zwei Charaktere dürften denjenigen bekannt vorkommen, die den geistigen Vorgänger Stick it to The Man! gespielt haben. Aber nicht gleich den Kopf verlieren, ja? Das Spiel ist in 7 Kapitel aufgeteilt. Ein Kapitel umfasst eine Hauptaufgabe und diverse Nebenaufgaben. Nach dem Abschluss der Hauptaufgabe folgt das nächste Kapitel. Der Grafikstil ist sehr an den von Stick it to The Man! angelehnt, doch fehlt es an Papier-Elementen. Beim Vorgänger hatte man durch Papier- und Papptexturen stets das Gefühl, in einer Welt aus Pappe zu sein. Bei Flipping Death hingegen wirkt die Welt mehr wie ein farbenfroher Cartoon. Na ja, farbenfroh trifft zumindest auf der Seite der Lebenden zu. center|670px|thumb|Persönlichkeiten wie diese kaltblütig ermordete Dame verdienen es, ihren Frieden zu finden. Stick it to The Man! hat zwar auf den ersten Blick mehr Kapitel zu bieten, doch empfinde ich die 7 Kapitel in Flipping Death wesentlich anspruchsvoller. Einer der Gründe dafür ist vermutlich, dass man nicht mehr mal eben schnell von einem Ort zum anderen wechselt, sondern auch über mehrere Kapitel hinweg Zeit an einem Ort verbringt. So lernt man stets neue Charaktere und Abschnitte kennen und probiert nach und nach, was man mit deren Fähigkeiten alles anstellen kann. Die weniger lineare Plattformverteilung sorgt dafür, dass man nicht immer sofort den richtigen Weg findet, sondern erst einmal suchen muss. Die Sprachausgabe ist nur auf englisch verfügbar, aber genauso phänomenal wie es bei Stick it to The Man! der Fall war. Die deutschen Untertitel erleichtern das Verständnis für diejenigen, die nicht so gut englisch können. thumb|center|670px Wer glaubt, dass es sich bei Flipping Death um ein durchgeknalltes Abenteuer mit schwarzem Humor ohne jegliche Moralpredigt handelt, der hat nur teilweise Recht. Irgendeine Böse Macht hat Besitz von Pennys Leiche ergriffen und plant nun die ganze Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Die anfangs recht harmlose Story entwickelt sich also nach den ersten paar Kapiteln zu einem tiefgründigen Erlebnis, welches man nicht so schnell vergessen wird. In meinen Augen übertrifft es den geistigen Vorgänger in vielen Punkten und stellt somit einen mehr als würdigen Nachfolger dar. Beispielsweise ist die Story umfangreicher, die Witze sorgten bei mir für größere Lacher (selbst die ganz flachen) und das Plattformer-Element wurde erfolgreich weiter ausgebaut. Und dann auch noch die vielen bunten Charaktere oben drauf. Schau dir Flipping Death also auf jeden Fall mal an, wenn du auf Puzzle-Plattformer, eine humorvolle Geschichte und Psychiater mit Sockenpuppen stehst. Nun, wie fühlst du dich dabei? Schreib' mir doch deine Meinung dazu in die Kommentare. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Review